Radiant Hope
Radient Hope ist ein Kristall-Einhorn und Heilerin aus FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 1. Persönliches Radiant Hope ist freundlich und eine hoch begabte Heilerin. Als Fohlen jedoch war sie eine Außenseiterin, genau wie der junge Sombra mit dem sie sich anfreundete. Geschichte FEINDschaft ist Magie In FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 1 finden Cadance und Twilight Sombras Tagebuch. Darin Schreibt er das in seiner Kindheit kein Fohlen was mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, außer Radiant Hope, die selbst eine Außenseiterin ist. Die zwei wurden enge Freunde und sparten das ganze Jahr Lang auf das Kristallfest. Als Radiant Sombra von dem Fest erzählt, will er sich das Kristallherz ansehen. Sofort machen sich die Fohlen auf den Weg. Doch als sie sich das Herz aus der Nähe ansehen hat jeder von ihnen eine Vision. Während sich Radiant als Prinzessin sah, erblickte Sombra sein Dunkles Ich und wich verschreckt zurück. Dabei stieß er mit Prinzessin Amore zusammen. Sie erzählt den beiden das die Spiegelung des Kristallherzens magisch sein soll und man darin das sieht was man im Herzen hat. Als sie die Kinder fragt was sie den gesehen haben. Sagt Sombra er habe nichts gesehen, nur eine Gestalt wie sein Schatten. Die Prinzessin gibt ihm die Lehre das jeder seine Zukunft ändern kann und schickt die beiden nach Hause. Den Rest des Tages hatte Sombra Schuldgefühle weil es ihm vorkam als hätte er die Prinzessin angelogen. Vier Tage später fand das Kristallfest statt. Radiant holt Sombra dafür extra aus den Federn, doch als sie los wollen kann er sich plötzlich nicht bewegen. Der Arzt konnte nichts finden und sein Zustand verschlimmerte sich zusehens. Die ganze Zeit wich Radiant Hope nicht von ihm. Erst als das Kristallfest vorbei war erholte sich Sombra. Die Jahre gingen ins Land und mit jedem Kristallfest litt Sombra schlimmste Quallen. Dann eines Tages zum Kristallfest geschah etwas mit Sombra, mit einem Mal schien sich sein Körper aufzulösen. Radiant nutzte ihre Magie um ihn zusammen zu halten und schaffte es unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte ihn wieder herzustellen, mit dieser Tat stellte sich Radiants Schönheitsfleck ein, Sie war eine Heilerin. Für einen Moment freute Sombra sich richtig für sie. Aber mit der Zeit wurde ihm Klar was für eine mächtige Magie Radiant hatte und fürchtete was dann geschah, denn Magiebegabte werden an Prinessin Celestias Schule für begabte Einhörner gerufen. Was heißt das die beiden Schwestern das Potenzial zur Prinzessin in ihr sahen was aber auch bedeutet das er zum Monster werden würde. Auch fürchtete er das Radiant, die einzige Freundin die er hatte ihn zurücklassen würde. Sombra sah keinen Ausweg und versuchte seinem Schicksal davon zu laufen und Floh in das nördliche Ödland wo sein Schicksal schon wartete. Verändert kehrt Sombra im Schutze der Nacht ins Kristallkönigreich zurück. Radient entdeckt ihn erst als er schon das Kristallherz gestohlen und Prinzessin Amore in schwarzen Kristall verwandelt hat. Sie kann nicht glauben was er getan hat und will die Prinzessin zurück verwandeln doch Sombra hält sie davon ab. Er versucht sie zu überzeugen an seiner Seit zu herrschen über alle die ihnen weh taten. Prinzessin Amore zerschlägt Sombra in tausende Stücke, Jedoch brachte er es nicht fertig sie ganz zu zerstören und verstreute ihre Bruchstücke über die Welt. Jetzt hält Auch Radiant Sombra für ein Monster und Läuft weg. Er meint sein einziger Fehler war es sie zu lieben. Während Sombra die Kristallponys versklavt und Arbeiten lässt die Umbrumarmee aufzustellen, erzählt Radiant den königlichen Schwestern alles. Diese machten sich auf Sombra aufzuhalten. Er wusste das er keine Chance gegen sie hat und entwickelte eine Zauber der das Kristall-Königreich bei seiner Niederlage in Luft auflöste. Seine Rache an allen für alles. An diesem Punkt bricht das Tagebuch ab. Danach gelang es den Schwestern Sombra zu verbannen. Aber Radiant musste mit ansehen wie das Königreich verschwand. Hauptreihe In Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs schmiedet Radiant ein Bündnis mit Flim, Flam, Iron Will, Lightning Dust und Chrysalis. Die Bande startet einen Angriff auf das Kristall-Königreich als dort die Vorbereitungen zum Kristalljahrmarkt laufen. In den Wirren stiehlt Iron Will das Kristallherz und spielt es Radiant zu. Diese kann nun ungehindert ins Kristallschloss und in Sombras geheimes Arbeitszimmer, in dem sein Horn ruht, das bei seiner Niederlage als einziges von seinem Körper übrig blieb. (Siehe: Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2). Gleichzeitig können die Ponys die Angreifer Dingfest machen. Erst als Radiant sich zu erkennen gibt erscheint Sombras Geist. Der jetzt nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen ist hat sie ihn doch einst verraten als er vor eintausend Jahren das Königreich eroberte. Sie versichert ihm damals nicht verstanden zu haben was er ist aber nun tut sie es und will ihm Helfen. Woran er so seine Zweifel hat, immerhin hat er ein Jahr gebraucht um sich soweit zu erholen um zu ihr sprechen zu können und es würde noch ein Jahrzehnt dauern bis er den Raum verlassen kann. Da wendet Radiant ihre Heilungsmagie an mit der sie Sombra komplett wider herstellt. Bereit zuzuschlagen. Radiant erzählt Sombra das, nach dem er das Königreich hat verschwinden lassen, Radiant bei Celestia Studieren ging. Doch konnte sie nur an ihre verlorene Heimat und ihren verschwundenen Freund denken den sie verraten hatte. Eines Tage brach Hope ihre Ausbildung ab und macht sich auf die Suche. Sie folgte Sombras Spuren in den Norden und fand die Umbrum. Die ihr anboten zu helfen Sombra zu verstehen und ihn zu retten. Sie nahm an und ging in ihr Reich. Denn die Barriere soll nur die Umbrum in Gefangenschaft halten, andere können einfach hindurch. Was Radiant Vorfand war ein kleines Paradies bevölkert von einer Art Schatten Feen Ponys. Radiants Schilderung über das Aussehen der Umbrum ergibt für Sombra keinen Sinn. Den da er selber eines ist müssten seine Artgenossen doch mehr wie er sein. Radiant erklärt das Sombra der Streiter der Umburms sein sollte um sie vor den Ponys draußen die sie Nicht verstehen zu beschützen. Doch als Radiant die anderen Ponys erwähnt eilt Sombra los das Königreich wieder zu erobern. Den Jetzt wo Radiant das Kristallherz bei sich hat kann es nicht gegen ih eingesetzte werden. Als Cadance, die sich versteckt hat, sieht wer da zum Kampf eilt schickt sie Schnell eine Nachricht an die Königlichen Schwestern. Im Hufumdrehen kann Sombra Radiants Alliierte, mit deren Hilfe sie überhaupt an Sombra rann gekommen ist, die aber zwischenzeitlich fest gesetzt wurden, befreien und mit ihnen nun die Mane 6 plus Spike und Shining Armor gefangen nehmen. Doch kaum hat Sombra Twilights Magie blockiert stehen Celestia und Luna auf der Matte. Plötzlich greift Radiant, von der Celestia dachte sie wäre verschollen, in den Kampf ein. Zu allem Übel müssen die Schwestern ihren Kräfte wegen Chrysalis weiter aufteilen und so kann Sombra sie beide mit einem Streich versteinern. Jetzt wo das Königreich erobert und die Königlichen Schwestern ausgeschaltet sind will sich Sombra der gefangen Twiligh annehmen, doch da erleidet er einen Schwächeanfall weil er sich zu sehr verausgabt hat. Also disponiert er um und will das Twilight sieht wie er die Umbrum frei lässt. Bei dem Namen wird Chrysalis hellhörig. Die Sache ist die, als Radiant an Chrysalis trat wurde ihr für die Hilfe versprochen das die Wechselponys frei umherstreifen und alle Emotionen absaugen dürften. Was aber nicht geht wen die Umbrum frei sind. Chrysalis war nämlich vor langer Zeit schon mal im Kristall-Königreich als dort die Umbrum wüteten. Es herrschte nur Verzweiflung und davon können sich die Wechselponys nicht ernähren. Kämen die Umbrum frei würde sie Equestria erobern und es damit für sie unbewohnbar machen. Es kommt beinahe zum Kampf zwischen den Alphatieren doch da lenkt Chrysalis ein und sichert ihre weitere Unterstützung zu. Nun braucht Sombra ein wenig zeit zum Nachdenken und zieh sich in seinen Raum zurück. Radiant bleibt beim Zugang. Nichts ahnend von Cadance die sich in ihrer Nähe versteckt. Zwischenzeitlich verziehen sich Radiants Verbündete nach dem sie erfahren haben das Sombra die Umbrum Frei lassen will. Nun richtet Cadance das Wort an Radiant. Diese erkennt an Cadance eine Gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Prinzessin Amore. Dazu kann Cadance aber nichts sagen da sie genau wie Radiant ein Waisenkind ist. Aber sie wird es nicht zulassen das Jemand den Ponys wehtut. Radietn versucht zu erklären das es nur darum geht die für sie Friedlichen Umbrum zu befreein was Cadance erst recht zu verhindren gedenkt weil es Monster sind. Da versucht Radiant Sombra zu alarmieren doch Cadance kann den Zugang verschließen. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, den bei hunderten Versuche ist es ihr nicht gelungen. Wo hingegen Twilight es ganz gut hinkriegt. Radiant erklärt das der Zugang mit einem Doppelschloss gesichert ist. Den Zauber zu kennen ist nur die eine Hälfte, Das Herz des Anwenders muss vor echter Wut überschäumen auch wen man sie sonst gut zu verstecken weiß. Radiant schlussfolgert das viel Wut in Twilight brodeln muss doch weiß sie die zu kontrollieren. Aber jetzt heißt es für Cadance erst mal Sombra stoppen damit die Bösen Umbrum gefangen bleiben. Raidant beharrt aber darauf das die Umbrum gut artig sind. Auf Cadance Frage woher sie das den wüsste entgegnet Raidant all die letzten Jahrhunderte unter den Umbrum gelebt zu haben, irgend wie ist sie bei ihnen nicht gealtert. Radiant erzählt das die Umbrum sie wissen lassen wollten das sie und Sombra gut sind, auch wollen sie das Radiant Sombra bei seiner Aufgabe hilft. Radiant konnte die Umbrum finden weil in der Schneewüste ein roter Kristall steht der wie ein Portal fungiert aber die Umbrum nicht raus lässt. Jetzt ist Cadance Neugierig und Bittet Radiant sie zu den Umbrum zu bringen. Eine Teleport später stehen die beiden vor dem Kristall. Als sie reingehen stellt Cadance klar, das sollten sich die Umbrum als gut erweise sie bei der Befreiung helfen werden, Doch sollten sie Böse sein muss Radiant helfen Sombra zu stoppen. Die beiden Betreten eine Gruseligen Ort dessen Luft von einen schrecklichen Gestank erfühlt ist. Radiant stellt Cadance Rabia ein Umbrum vor, das aussieht wie ein Schattenfee Pony. Rabia ist allerdings recht Skeptisch war es doch eine Prinzessin die die Umbrum einschloss. Aber unter der Bedingung das Cadance ihre Magie nicht einsetzt lässt sie sie in das Gefängnis der Schatten. Dort zeigen sich die Umbrum von ihrer besten Seite. Rabia würde Cadance gerne ihre Tochter Ira Vorstellen und führt sie in ihr bescheidenes Heim. Nur leider neigt Ira dazu sich im Schatten zu verstecken. Radiant erklärt das sich die Umbrum im kleinsten Schattenfleck verstecken können, es könnte Stunden dauern Ira zu finden. Da erhält Cadance den Raum mit ihrer Magie womit auch die wahre Gestalt der Umbrum enthüllt wird, sie sind Monster und schlecht gelaunt. Jetzt hält Rabia nicht mehr hinterm Berg das sie Radiant nur brauchte um Sombra auferstehen zu lassen. Richtig sauer aber macht sie das Cadance Amores Magie der Liebe benutzt hat, das einzige was ihre wahre Gestalt verrät. Als Cadance ihr vor wirft Radiant ausgenutzt zu haben entgegnet Rabia das sie ihr nur gegeben hatte was sie wolte. Das Sombra nicht so ist wie sie. Woran Radiant auch weiter fest hält. Rabia erklärt das Sombra genauso ein Umbrum wie sie ist. Als er noch ein Fohlen war verbargen sie die Dunkelheit in ihm und ließen ihn wie ein normales Pony aussehn und handeln. So konnte er am Kristall der sie fest hält vorbei. Als die Kristall-Ponys ihn Fanden und zu sich nahmen brauchten die Umbrums nur noch zu warten bis er stark genug war sie zu befreien nur hat man ihn daran gehindert. Nun müssen die Ponys Fersengeld geben. Leider kann Radiant an diesem Ort nicht teleportieren. Gerade noch so schaffen sie es durch den Kristall und Radiant verfrachtet sie in Sombras Arbeitszimmer. Wo er schon die Tür zum Gefängnis der Schatten enthüllt hat, schon vor seiner Verbannung. Nur brachte Sombra es bisher nicht fertig sie zu öffnen weil er fürchtet das die Umbrum wirklich gut sind und der das einzige Monster. Gerade als Radiant ihm die Wahrheit sagen will stürmen die Mane 6 das Zimmer. Twilight Greift Sombra an doch Spring Radiant dazwischen und wird verletzt. Aber nun lässt Sombra in seinem Zorn die Umbrum Frei. Nach einen Kurzen wie heftigen Kampf, in dem es Twilight gelang ihren Freunden zur Flucht zu verhelfen und eine Verfolgung durch Zerstörung der Bahngleise zu verhindern, haben die Umbrum das Kristall-Königreich unterworfen und Sombra nennt sich jetzt Kaiser. Twilight, Cadance sowie Shining Armor wurden gefangen und ihre Magie blockiert. Was Shining betrifft, so drohen die Umbrum ihn in Stein zu verwandelt wen die Prinzessinnen nicht verraten wo Ihre Freunde hin sind. Aber nach dem Cadance ihnen einen Ort nannte machen sie ihre Drohung war. Als die Reihe an ihnen ist wirft Twilight ein das sie die Versteinerung besser in der Öffentlichkeit machen sollten wo jeder es sehen kann. Das würde aufkeimenden Rebellionen einen mächtigen Dämpfer verpassen. Am besten wäre der Platz wo früher das Kristallherz war und gegen die Umbrum eingesetzt wurde. Rabia gefällt der Vorschlag und ordnet an alle Kristallponys zu versammeln, Womit Twilight und Cadance etwas Zeit gewonnen haben. Sombra soll Radiant mitbringen. Als Sombra Radiant holt fragt sie ihn ob sie jetzt wo er gewonnen hat nun glücklich zusammen leben können. Nur muss er erst noch den Rest Equestrias erobern. Aber die Aussicht die Kaiserin der Monster zu sein gefällt Radiant, die nun die Wahrheit über die Umbrum kennt, gar nicht. Sombra beteuert das es ihm Leid tut doch ist das Für Radiant nicht ganz sicher. Trotz allem was man ihr sagte hat sie immer daran festgehalten das was gutes in ihm Steckt. Sombra entgegnet das er beim Blick ins Kristallherz damals sein Schicksal sah, so wie er jetzt ist. Für Radiant dummes Zeug den als sie in das Herz blickte sah sie sich als Prinzesssin aber sie wurde keine. Den sie brach ihre Ausbildung ab um ihm zu helfen. Sombra tut es leid ihr das geraubt zu haben. Da stellt Radiant klar das er gar nichts geraubt hat. Sie hat gewählt und sich für ihn entschieden, den Einziegen an den sie je geglaubt hat. Nun wird es Zeit ihr Schicksal in die Eigenen Hufe zu nehmen und die Versteinerung. Doch auf ihren Weg kommt es zu einem Angriff. Twilights Freude Schlagen Zurück und haben Verstärkung aus Ponyville mitgebracht. Um sie zu Räson zu bringen solle Sombra schnell die Prinzessinnen versteinern um alle Hoffnung zu zerstören, Aber da hat Radiant eine Bessere Idee und zückt das Kristallherz. Das Ding das Sombra Wehtat und die Umbrum einsperrte. Radiant erklärt das es auch das Schloss des Gefängnis der Schatten ist, solange es ganz ist könne die Umbrum weggesperrt werden Aber wen Sombra es Zerbricht währen die Umbrum für immer Frei. Mit diesen Worten wirft Radiant Sombra das Herz zu. Inzwischen finden die Umbrum Antworten auf die Tricks der Ponys. Indessen lässt Sombra sich zeit damit sein Bild im Herz zu betrachten. Da fasst er den Entschluss sein Schicksal Selbst zu bestimmen und setzt das Herz auf seinen Platz. Augenblicklich werden die Umbrum in ihr Gefängnis zurück gezogen und alle Wirkungen ihrer Magie werden aufgehoben. Auch Sombra, der letztlich ein Produkt dieser Magie ist, fängt an sich wieder aufzulösen und nutzt seine letzten Augenblicke um sich bei Radiant zu bedanken, die immer an ihn geglaubt hat und ihr das Versprechen abzunehmen nicht mehr davon zu laufen und immer gutes zu tun. Wenigstens konnte er endlich mal sehen was am Kristalljahrmarkt passiert. Aber jetzt ist es für Sombra den Helden Zeit zu gehen. Doch Radiant lässt ihn nicht fort und fängt seine Essenz ein. Doch ist sie nicht Stark genug um sich der Magie des Kristallherzens zu wieder setzten. Da packen die Prinzessinnen mit an. Zusammen können sie ihn zurück hohle und in ein vollwertiges gutes Einhorn verwandeln. Sombra weiß nicht was er sagen soll denn weder kann er sich ausreichend bedanken noch entschuldigen. Celstia erklärt das ihm durch die Häutige Rettung Equestrias vergeben sei und er sich eine zweite Chance verdient hat das Pony zu sein das er sein will. Auf ihre Frage wie er diese Chance nutzen will antworte Sombra erst mal selbst jemanden zu vergeben, Prinzessin Amore, die er einst zerschmetterte und ihre Teile verstreute. Wen Radiant ihm hilft die Bruchstücke wieder zusammen zu setzten könnte man sie zurück hohlen. So brechen Sombra und Radiant Hope gemeinsam und Glücklich zur ihrer großen Suche auf. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Sombra Ihr bester Freund aus Kindertagen. (Nur in den Comics) Galerie * Galerie im englischsprachigen Wiki Navboxen en:Radiant Hope Kategorie:Liste aller Ponys Kategorie:Einhörner Kategorie:Kristallponys Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Comicfigur